The ultimate objective is the cure of cancer. In the pursuit of this goal in childhood cancer, we will follow an interdisciplinary approach involving surgery, radiation therapy, chemotherapy, and immunotherapy. Because of the relatively small number of pediatric neoplasms CALGB studies, intergroup studies are needed for a definite answer as to which therapy regimens are better and thus allow for a rapid and orderly approach to the cancer problem. This requires an organization with a central office and a structural framework by which well designed, informative protocols can be designed, run, and analyzed with the member institutions who have planned and participated in the studies. The methods are designed to determine what combination of therapy (surgery, radiation therapy, chemotherapy, immunotherapy) offer the maximal effectiveness regarding disease free interval and cure with minimal toxicity (both immediate and long term); to analyze the data at the appropriate time; and to disseminate important advances at medical meetings and literature to allow for quick effective cancer control.